


The Bitty Life

by Nighthowler252



Series: Bitty Adventures [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale) - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Past Abuse, Past Violence, all skeletons are bitties, human is 20+, oh so much angst, reader is based off of author, reader is female, tags update often, written from authors life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: I, Y/N, run into some small skeletons that change my life for the better. I care for them and they, me. I wonder what the future holds for us all.
Relationships: Cross!Sans/Reader, Flowerfell! sans/reader, Nightmare!Sans/Reader, ShatteredDream!sans/reader
Series: Bitty Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052621
Comments: 243
Kudos: 226





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bitty House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886086) by [BlamefulSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamefulSea/pseuds/BlamefulSea). 
  * Inspired by [A Bitty Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199117) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 
  * Inspired by [Bittybones in need of a good home. You're providing it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033941) by [Warriorstale001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001/pseuds/Warriorstale001). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I had to explain a few things about bitties to my mom so she could choose the ones she wanted.

Bitties: little skeletal companions that are adoptable, they bond to humans through their souls. There are all different types. Want a bitty that loves painting? Get an Inky bitty! Need a little ray of sunshine? Get a Dream bitty! Need a little ball of energy that’ll always keep you going? Get a Baby Blue bitty! There’s a bitty for everyone!

Bitties, they have been something that I’ve wanted for a while now but I… just haven’t gotten one. Sure I’ve met some because of friends and family. I’ve met Nightmares, Errors, Baby Blues, Papys and oh so many more, but none of them really clicked. Sure I get along with my mom’s bitty companions– an Ink and Dream– named Splatter and Spark, I enjoy their company from time to time but I’d never want either for my own. Sure I’d take them in if my mom couldn’t keep them. Other than that I’d never get an Ink or Dream. I’ve met other bitties but none have caught my eye before.

Though one day I was walking down the street and met someone that was going to change my life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is when the first bitty comes in! Please leave a comment if you want to ask anything about this story or if you have any ideas for this story! All ideas and comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Bones Rattling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life was about to change...

One rainy day I was walking down the street when I passed a box laying on it’s side with an odd rattling noise emanating from inside, when I peeked into the box and to my surprise there was a shaking bitty. I looked around and didn’t see anyone that could have been it’s owner, taking a deep breath I got into my knees and put my hand into the box, only to feel a small hand take mine. 

“H-hey there… little one, I-I’m gonna take you out of this box okay?” I gently asked. My voice was shaking with nerves, when I felt the small hand squeeze mine. I quickly scooped up the little bitty, only to find that it was an Edgy.  _ Aren’t these bitties supposed to be, I don’t know… mean? _

The pore thing was shaking violently, scratches and bruises littered it’s small body. I hold the Edgy’s close to my chest where it latched onto my shirt in an iron grip, for some reason I had the urge to hum to the little bitty just like my mother did for me when I had a nightmare. Humming the same tune my mother used for me– Castle on a cloud, from Les Miserables– which seemed to calm the scared smol skeleton in my arms, just enough to be sure the poor bitty was well enough for us to talk.

“I’m going to take you back to my home and clean you up a bit, okay?” The bitty just burrowed deeper into my chest, I couldn’t help but blush a little when the Edgy nuzzled under my bust– it seemed that the little Edgy was trying to hide from the sun and everyone around us. I gave a gentle smile and began to walk home.

The little Edgy whimpered anytime there was a loud noise, I only hummed louder trying to block out this noise for the smol skeleton in my arms. Not wanting to deal with other humans I started to jog to my apartment, unfortunately it seemed to make the bitty even more terrified. Not wanting the poor thing to be frightened even more than it already was I slowed to a speed walk. “You’re safe, I’ve gotcha. Just hang onto me, you’ll be okay. No need to be scared, little one.” I whispered to the bitty. “Can you talk?”

The bitty just nodded. “Y-yeah.” Going off of their voice I could tell the bitty was male, I started to pet his forehead with my thumb and to my surprise he started to calm down. The sound of bones rattling started to quiet and his grip started to loosen, with a glance down I saw that the little Edgy was leaning into my touch and I felt him vibrating. Then it hit me, I found a stop that relaxes the bitty and he was purring.

“There we go, that’s better. It’s better to be calm rather than terrified.” I whispered to him, Edgy seemed to notice that I had caught him purring because he was trying to muffle it. The little Edgy was looking at me like I was going to hurt him just because he was purring. “Hey… it’s okay to talk and purr when you want. I’m not going to do anything other than make sure you’re comfortable and okay. We’re almost at my place…” 

The little Edgy nodded then curled into my chest, I remembered that they liked to be near human or other bitties’ souls. I adjusted him to where I knew my mom held Splatter and Spark, in which I earned a quiet purring. I never expected that I’d meet an Edgy that was in between a Cherry and a normal Edgy. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do recommend listening to any music in this story because there's going to be a lot. Also 465 hits? Sheesh I never expected that!


	3. Chapter 2: All will be well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bitty gets a new home and name.

Once we made it to my apartment I set the Edgy down on my kitchen countertop, only to have him clinging onto my hand not wanting to be left alone. With a small smile it pet his forehead and pulled my hand away, earning a small whimper from the bitty. I walked over to a small cabinet in my kitchen where I kept my bitty first aid kit– you’d never believe how often Splatter runs into things– grabbed it and set it on the counter next to the bitty.

When I looked at the bitty, I realized that it was the first time that I had actually gotten a good look at him. He was wearing a tattered fell jacket, an old worn out collar– that he seemed to not like on– he was also bare footed, and to top it all off his shorts were the same ones from the adoption center. Who ever had this Edgy before didn’t seem to care enough to get him clothing that he actually liked. With a small pet to his skull I started to remove his collar and jacket, he just sat still and let me… which was odd. Spark and Splatter always dressed themselves, it was odd for a bitty– in this case anyway– to allow me to, somewhat, undress them to say the least. 

After he had his jacket off I started to clean some of his scratches, when I looked at his face I was surprised to see that he wasn’t even flinching at the sting. With a closer look I could just barely see him suppressing a wince and tears. I paused cleaning his small injuries and picked him up so we were eye level. “You’re safe.” Was all I said before he began to cry. 

The poor bitty had cried for a good hour before he was calm enough to talk. The entire time I just held him near my soul. “I-I…” I heard the bitty begin. “I-I want to stay here… p-please.”

“I’d like that… Akairo.” The bitty looked at me in confusion, tears still rolled down his face. “Akario, it’s your name. It’s Japanese for ‘color red’.” Was my reply, while I wiped away his tears and pulled him close to my soul once again. At that moment I made myself a promise, I promised that I’d never let anyone harm Akario while he was with me. Then a line from a lullaby my mother made for me when I was small came to my mind.

_ ‘All will be well, all will be fine, all is safe in my light.’ _ How right those words were… oh how right they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This was a day early but who cares! Akario is based off of FlowerFell Sans (whom I call Crimson) and BlamefulSea's Red from the Bitty House (please read their story it's one of the best!)! If you have any name ideas for other bitties that will be in this story please put them in the comments!  
> Also how you say Akario is a-k-eye-r-oh, if needed go to google translate.


	4. Chapter 3: Akario's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akario's first day in a nutshell

You’d never expect how hard keeping a panicky bitty calm throughout the day, Akario would jump at and noise that was louder than an indoor talking voice, shake at anything that was larger than a pen or pencil, and would whimper whenever I wasn't at least a yard from him. He hardly ate, which made me a little worried. Once the sun set Akario didn’t willingly leave my side for a moment, you don’t even want to know what I went through just to use the bathroom.

When we were in bed, Akario nuzzled under my chin and was out like a light, though I didn’t have that luxury because I ran out of my melatonin pills. So I started thinking, whoever owned him before… they must have done some horrible things to Akario for him to be this way. Thoughts of what may have happened in Akario’s past kept buzzing around in my mind.

As if Akario knew in his sleep that I was having troubles falling asleep myself, began to purr. The vibrations and sound were soothing to say the least. I felt my eyelid grow heavy and soon I found myself wrapped in the blanket we call sleep. The song my mother had made for me as a lullaby started to play a little in my head…

_ ‘Hear the light, see the night, everything will be alright. _ ” Little did I know that my world would grow oh so much brighter… thanks to my little flower, who was happily sleeping underneath my chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out in 3-5 days at most a week! Thanks for reading so far! I love reading all the comments I've been getting on this story!


	5. Chapter 4: On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in, getting up, learning more, and heading out.

When the morning came I woke up first, glancing at my clock it was eleven thirty in the morning. Akario was still dead asleep under my chin, with a smile I started to pet his head waking him up slightly. With a small grumble Akario nuzzles into my jaw. “Akario I need to get up, you can continue to sleep if you want but I have to go to the store.” All I got in response was a little grumble and some more snores. “Akario, you can sleep on the bed all you want, but I need to get up.”

Akario wasn’t budging. So I did the only thing I could, I scooped him up and set him on the pillow and left the room. I used the restroom, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth then… I heard Akario start to whimper. With a small sigh I left the bathroom and went to the bedroom. Akario was shortcutting all over the room, when I shut the door behind my back his gaze shot over to me and the next thing I knew I had a crying bitty on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck. “Akario, hun, it’s okay. I’m still here, I just needed to get ready… I need to go to the store and get some of my medication.”

Akario looked at me, ruby tears still rolling down his cheeks. “T-then I’m going too!” I couldn’t help but smile at Akario, after last night I started to guess that he had separation anxiety. Akario continued to cling to my hair.

“I was planning on taking you, since I want you to come with me to see my mom while we’re out. She makes bitty clothing for Spark and Splatter, so she might have something you may like.” Akario just looked at me like I was insane. With a small chuckle I nuzzled his cheek with mine, Akario is definitely a blessing in my life. 

Lunch was fun, I had a smoothie while Akario had scrambled eggs. He did ask why I wasn’t eating what he was and I just shrugged saying “I don’t really care for eggs” and left it at that. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was about time to head to the store for my meds and to visit my mom. Sending a text her way telling about Akario and my plans, I started to gather my things together. “Akario, it’s time to go!” I called from the door, next thing I knew he was on my shoulder holding onto my hair.

With a smile I left my apartment, locking the door behind me. Akario and I were walking down the street to the local pharmacy. I got my Melatonin so I could sleep, checked out, and began heading to my parents house where Akario could get some new clothing and meet Splatter and Spark.

‘ _ Take my hand and come along, all is well.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have to take about 10MG of Melatonin to sleep at night, I guess I have far to much energy to sleep. Next chapter will be on the 18th (latest will be the 21st)! I also wanted to shout out Zer0 for helping name the Horror Bitty that will be in this story! In the next chapter you'll be meeting Splatter and Spark!


	6. Chapter 5: Splatter and Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Splatter and Spark along with my mother!

After we got my medication, Akario and I made our way to my parents house. Once we got to the door though, Akario seemed to be extremely nervous. He was clinging to my hair, I just smiled reassuringly and nuzzled him slightly. “You can hide in my bag if needed, no need to feel bad if Splatter gets overwhelming. Okay?”

Akario just nodded still clinging to me, with a deep breath I knocked on my parents door only for it to open and to see my mother. A woman with blond and grey hair, such light blue eyes that they look almost grey, she also wore a Doctor Who T-shirt with pirate pajama pants, and on her shoulder was Spark. Spark was an interesting Dream Bitty to say the least, he would observe how others acted around my mother and Splatter. 

He wore the normal Dream Crown but instead of what other Dream garb, his clothing consisted of a sunny yellow tank top, teal flannel that hung around his waist, jeans, knee high brown combat boots, a brown satchel and finally to top the outfit off he had an Elvish Bow which I could only guess my Dad made for him.

“Dearest! I’m glad you made it safely and with Akario! Come in, come in! Splatter is in the creative room painting. You know how we can be when it comes to our projects.” My mother said, Spark of course just nodded and waved at me. I did get along just fine with the bitty, but I figured he was a little unsure of Akario since he’s an Edgy type.

“Hey mom! I was wondering if you had any bitty clothing that your buddies don’t wear anymore?” My mother nodded and led me to the ‘Creative Room’- it was a room that used to be my older brothers before he got married and moved out, where my mom did various crafts and projects with her bitties– Splatter was sitting at his bitty sized desk painting something.

Splatter was an Ink Bitty that wore a safari vest, the standard Ink Broomie, Doctor Who trench coat from the Tenth Doctor, brown finger-less gloves, a rainbow fez, a ink splatter amulet– that I made for him for christmas, dark jeans, a messenger bag, it was all topped off with purple high tops. I had asked my mom why he had so much Doctor Who attire, apparently she was working on a cosplay and Splatter saw it and instantly wanted it to be his main look.

“Hey Splatter what are you painting today?” Said bitty quickly put his brush down, spun around holding his painting for Akario and myself to see. It was a painting of my parents and I as well as the bitties, I saw that there was still a pencil sketch of Akario. Splatter was probably waiting to paint Akario, so he could paint said bitty in his favorite outfit. “That looks good so far, Splatter! You’re so much better at art than I could ever dream of doing!”

“Aw, Sweets! You’re art is your own!” Splatter said with a grin. Akario nuzzled my jaw, reminding me why I was at my parents. I let Splatter know that I needed to look through the bitty clothing so Akario could get something to wear, Splatter of course wanted to come with and talk with Akario. Akario just sat quietly on my shoulder while the little Ink bitty rambled about anything and everything to do with art and color.

Once I got the closet with all the bitty clothing I set Akario down so he could socialize with Splatter a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So I'm going to scrap Sansy and Horror and instead do Ink and Shattered Dream! They already have names! Also I'm actually writing this as though it was my own journal XD... so a lot of the health things that will be in this story are actually what I have to deal with.


	7. Chapter 6: Comfort and Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akario gets his new clothing and there's something that Splatter and Spark know that he doesn't...

Once I had gone through all the clothing I had found a few things that Akario might like. I showed Akario and Splatter what I had found, Akario just looked at me as though I was insane for giving him clothing. While Splatter on the other hand was having a blast looking at what I found and throwing outfits together for Akario to try on. Splatter shoved the first outfit into Akario’s arms, he started to try them on– after some adjustments because Splatter added neon colors.

After trying all of the outfits on he chose one– that I must say makes him look adorable!- a red turtleneck sweater, a black and red scarf that goes down to his knees, a golden four pointed star amulet that ended just below his sternum, with black basketball shorts, red and yellow high tops, topped off with his parka. “You look amazing, Akario!” I said, Akario blushed a little and thanked me for the complement. Splatter started to bounce around Akario complementing his new look while asking if there were adjustments needing to be made, which Akario just said that he liked them how they were. 

While Splatter was being a little rainbow ball of energy Spark came up to Akario, with a smile he held out his hand to Akario. “I’m Spark, I’m glad that you got to be with Rayray here.” I grimaced at the nickname, everyone I knew gave me a new one some didn’t even make sense. Spark called me ‘rayray’ since I like to add rays of sunlight so much for my digital art– along with stars and such– that he just started calling me it one day. Splatter was ‘sweets’ which he picked up from my mother. My dad is the only person– I think– that doesn’t give me a weird nickname, well he doesn’t give me one at all he just says my name like it’s an echo.

“Nice to meet you Spark, I’m Akario.” Akario said, taking the bitties hand. I smiled at the three bitties, I’m glad that they get along so well. Before I could enjoy the moment any longer, I started to feel bile claw its way up my throat. I got up and made my way to my bag, grabbing my medication. I opened the bottle and a small bed bug sized white pill fell into my palm, popping it into my mouth, I chewed it and swallowed. I hated the taste but having this issue of mine since I was fourteen, I’ve gotten used to it… unfortunately. 

I looked over at the bitties. Akario was looking at me with worry, Spark gave me a knowing look, and Splatter tilted his head at me. I only shook mine slightly, the two Star Type Bitties sighed with relief. While poor Akario looked confused as hell. With a small smile I just shook my head and picked him up. 

“Is there anything else you’d like before we head home?” Changing the subject, best way to avoid questions about my health! Akario gave me a look that said ‘you  _ will _ tell me later’ then just shook his head. We said our goodbyes and promised to visit again soon– which made Splatter excited and promised to give me the painting next time I come– then we went home. Akario fell asleep on the way home– poor guy must’ve gotten worn out from Splatter– and I went into my office to get some art work done for my mom, did I forget to mention that I’m a freelance artist for my mother? 

_ ‘Color of light may change but will always be there like the ring of a bell.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the love on this story!


	8. Chapter 7: Memories and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akarios POV!  
> You learn about what's wrong with his human and also a little of his past!  
> (Every summary will be written by the bitties while the story is written by their human)

_Where am I?_

A young girl's laugh was echoing throughout the darkness…

_Why can’t I see you?_

**_BANG!!_ **

Akario woke up falling off of the pillow he had been sleeping on, he looked around, he wasn’t there anymore, she was really gone… Akario was with a new human. Though she wasn’t near him, he could sense her soul from a different room. Without a second thought he used his shortcut ability to get to the hallway faster, once in the hallway Akario heard music coming from the spare room. Using my magic he opened the door and saw his human– _man that’s still weird to say_ – on a tablet drawing backdrops with a business logo in the center. 

Using a shortcut he appeared on her lap, she just glanced down and started to pet his head. Slowly Akario relaxed enough to purr, he nuzzled into her lap. “I’m almost done, then we can do something fun, okay?” He just nodded, enjoying her soul’s song. He let his mind wander while he enjoyed listening to the sweet yet bitter song of her soul, suddenly Akario felt his human jerk forward. He looked at her confused, her hand was covering her mouth… from what he remembered from his first human that wasn’t a good sign. Without warning she scooped him up and set him on the desk then ran out of the room.

Akario could hear her retching in the bathroom, concerned he used my shortcut to get to the hallway. Once there he could see his human wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she stood up, flushed the toilet and washed her hands then looked over at him. “A-are you okay?” Akario asked. 

“Y-yeah sorry, h-how about I get you a snack.” He could see that she was trying to keep whatever was wrong hidden from him but he’s not stuipid like a Baby Blue. She moved to pick Akario up but he just took a step back, he’s not letting her touch him till she tells him what’s wrong. “Akario?” She seemed to understand what said bitty was doing because she sighed and left the room, Akario heard a cabinet open and her rummaging around for a moment. After a minute she came back holding the pill he saw her take earlier.

“See this? Its medication that makes nausea go away.” She said holding the small white pill that could look like a normal sized pill if Akario held it. He looked at his human confused, why was she showing him this? “I have an unknown illness that makes me nauseous at random times and I have to handle it three different ways, take the pill, sleep it off, or uh… you already know the third one.” 

Akario just stared at her, she was sick and had to deal with it alone. Right then and there he made my human a silent promise, if she had to go through this then he’d do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy no matter the price!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter was almost not posted because what the human has in this story is actually something I've been dealing with for about 7 months and because of that, I almost couldn't post this chapter! Just to be clear everything I write about the human in this story is really what I've been through (to some degree) from her illness to somethings that are going to happen later on. I'm also so happy that you guys like this story! I'm now going to be writing two stories at once! The Bitty Life and Small Dragon Big Castle! So my posting schedule is going to change slightly! The Bitty Life will be posted every three days (that wont change since I love to write this story!) and Small Dragon Big Castle will be posted once to twice a week.  
> Last thing! I want to thank Zer0 so much for helping me with info on all the bitties and names! They've commented at least once on every chapter of this story! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments, info, and support!


	9. Chapter 8: Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a moon shard and a sun fragment meet...

I was sitting on the sofa with Akario, when my phone vibrated let me know it was time to make food for him. With a small sigh I got up, making poor Akario whine because he didn’t want me to be to far away. After I told him about my issue he didn’t like to be more than a yard from me at all times, I could only guess he didn’t want me to get nauseous when he wasn’t around to get my meds– which I showed him where they were in case if I got so nauseous I couldn’t move without making it worse.

I picked my bitty companion up and walked to the kitchen, placing Akario down I start making him a hot dog. Throughout the day I kept getting this feeling that something was going to happen soon, I was so deep in thought that I didn’t even realize that while I was getting the mustard for Akario I ran into the counter until I was flat on my butt holding my side. I looked over and saw Akario holding my hand, I took a deep breath– which hurt mind you. “I’m okay, not the first time I’ve spaced out so much I’ve run into something.” I said with a dry laugh.

Akario didn’t seem convinced. Which was fine but I still couldn’t get over that feeling… I wonder what it means.

* * *

**_Meanwhile half way across town…_ **

Waking up yet another day in the rings was hell. Everything hurt, he was starving, it was too cold to even feel his body. Looking around his lonely cage he saw something new, it was a bitty. They radiated positivity, two dimly lit golden eye-lights looked at the cage floor. It was a Dream… on the verge of corruption. The pure physical negativity already starting to form tendrils. The Dream didn’t show any signs of pain, but that was most likely from shock. Staying as far from the shattering Dream as possible he just went back to sleep. If it wasn’t affecting him then why should he bother? The Dream wasn’t making any noise, so he fell asleep faster than normal. Though he was corrupt himself, he didn’t want to witness an other's corruption for fear that he’d loose his.

Waking up once again although this time he felt something laying next to him, turning his head he saw a Shattered Dream pressed up against his back, sleeping soundly. Memories of his brother began to fill his mind, though his brother was no longer with him he had this Shattered Dream… he’d failed his brother, he’s _not_ going to do that with this Shattered Dream. 

He still remembered the water rushing around him, he tried so hard to hold onto his brother but the rushing water was to powerful and knocked them away. Now he was in the rings away from his twin who was most likely dead, but now he had a Shattered Dream to look after. Rapping his own tendrils around the Shattered Dream, his one eye glowed brightly with compassion and love for the one he had claimed as his family. 

As though the Shattered Dream had sensed his positive feelings– which he most likely did– and started to stir, hushing the Shattered Dream quietly as to not get into trouble, they fell back into a dreamless sleep. Though soon the Shattered Dream did wake up. “ **_Hello._ **” they said quietly, their voice was rough from the recent transformation. 

“ **Hello.** ” He said in return as he helped the Shattered Dream into a sitting position. The Shattered Dream’s tendrils found his own and they intertwined with each others. He couldn’t help but give a small smile to the Shattered Dream.

“ **_I’m… Shattered, what do I call you?_ ** ” the Shattered Dream asked, his one dimly glowing muddy golden eye-light looked so… _dead_ that it hurt just to look at.

“ **You can call me… Nightmare.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here they are! Three out of four bitties!!! Thank you Zer0 for your knowledge on these two types of bitty! This chapter gave me some anxiety but I'm happy about how it turned out! The next one will be even more interesting so stay tuned!  
> -Night


	10. Chapter 9: Moon, Sun, and... blood? What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Shattered bond and escape without any casualties... for them anyway.

Waking up Shattered saw that Nightmare had his tendril wrapped around him and was very much awake. Shattered leaned into Nightmare’s touch, being in the rings meant that they were starved on almost every level. Food, love, touch, you name it that’s what had happened with every bitty in the rings. They weren’t living creatures no, they were  _ things _ .  _ Things _ to be toyed with,  _ things _ for entertainment at the cost of  _ Dust _ ! Shattered was shaken from his thoughts when Nightmare began to hold him closer, confused Shattered glanced around and saw that their ‘owners’ were talking about them. Shattered tensed, his own tendrils twitching in Nightmare’s hold.

“It looks like we have a new one!” a fat human male said, he was the one that ran everything and got the money from it. He was bald and had one of those smelly fire sticks in his mouth. Shattered had always hated those things, they smelled like fart mixed with rotten food. “Let’s see how it does in the ring!” The man called out with glee.

Shattered felt his soul drop, he was going to be fighting… he doesn’t  _ want _ to kill! He already had too much dust on his hands already from his forced battles before corrupting. Fear shot through his soul… would he have to fight Nightmare? Shattered couldn’t do that! He  _ wouldn’t _ do that! He’d never hurt _HIS_ _ BROTHER _ ! Shattered felt himself cling to Nightmare and have him do the same in return. 

“ **You aren’t going to fight… I’ll find a way out before you do. I** **_promise_ ** **.** ” Nightmare whispered to Shattered, who just clung onto him for dear life. Shattered  _ wouldn’t _ fight anymore bitties… not after seeing his brother dust in his place. 

The humans had left while Shattered was lost in his thoughts. He looked at Nightmare, who’s teal eye was filled with worry and fear. Shattered tucked his head under Nightmare’s jaw which earned a muffled purr from the other. Shattered swore right then and there, he’d  _ never _ fight a bitty  **_again_ ** . With that vow in his mind, Shattered fell asleep against Nightmare.

**_Hours later…_ **

Shattered woke up to growling and something holding him close. Opening his eye, Shattered saw Nightmare growling at one of the humans that was reaching for them. Out of fear Shattered started to whimper, Nightmare seemed to notice and  _ bit _ the human. Shattered saw that Nightmare had bared his fangs and had broken the human’s skin. The human ripped their arm away and Nightmare grabbed Shattered, then started to shortcut. “ **I told you I would get you out.** ” Nightmare said once they got outside. Nightmare took Shattered by the hand and started to run.  They ran and ran until they were both exhausted, they had used their shortcuts and ran all the way across the city. The two bitties were out of breath and cold– seeing as it was turning from Autumn to Winter– Nightmare and Shattered curled up together under an apartment staircase. Before Shattered fell asleep one thing entered his mind.

_ I wonder what fate has in store for us now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Once the final Bitty is introduced I only have about two ideas for after. So to make sure this story continues for a while I'm asking you readers to ask the bitties and myself questions and dare us to do stuff as well as ideas for chapters! I will write who asked, dared, or came up with the idea for the chapter in the beginning notes! Everyone is exited to hear what everyone has to ask, dare, and come up with! All names but one will be revealed in chapter 11!
> 
> (Please keep in mind that there is no smutt or swearing in this story!)  
> -Night (me the Author/the human in this story)
> 
> P.S. here are the names of everyone in the story so far that you can ask/dare  
> Night  
> Akario  
> Splatter  
> Spark


	11. Chapter 10: Dust, Sun, Moon, Red, and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dust storm rolls in and brings some new companions in it's wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clear something up before this chapter starts, while writing chapter 9 I was exhausted (it was around 3 AM when I finished it) so I didn't read through what I wrote and edit it like I normally do. So I'll just explain how they escaped... in chapter 11! (Yes I'm evil! What do you expect from a girl that writes for Nightmare's gang? #teamNightmareforever)
> 
> They escaped around midnight so there was only one human guarding them, so Nightmare took that as an opportunity to attack and escape. Also the human was drunk. -Akario

Akario and I were laying on my bed just enjoying the warmth of the blanket while watching some YouTube videos on my phone, Akario was laying on his tummy, tucked under my chin– like always– when suddenly my phone started to buzz with an alarm. Caught off guard Akario jumped and out of instinct bit down on the closest thing– which was my collar bone. I cried out in pain, then with a shaky hand I started to pet Akario’s head. I knew Edgy’s bites hurt, but I never expected one to feel like three ferrets biting all at once.

Once Akario started to realize that he was safe, he loosened his jaws. I gently moved his mouth away from my clavicle and checked my phone, the alarm was for a dust storm that was passing through. I sent a text to my mom making sure Spark and Splatter were all good, since the poor things are scared half to death of thunder and lightning. Once I got a text back from my mom letting me know that they’re having a movie night to distract them from the thunder and invited Akario and myself to join, I scooped Akario up along with his comfort blanket– that my mom made him as a gift after I told her that Akario has separation anxiety– and went into the living room, then laid on the sofa. Akario on my chest snuggled into his blanket.

“Why was y-your phone making noise? Y-you didn’t m-miss your a-alarm this morning.” Akario spoke up with a small stutter that made my heart melt.

“It was a warning for a dust storm, we get those sometimes. Worst thing about them is the thunder and lightning and it makes me s-sneeze– “ I was cut off by a huge sneeze that made Akario bounce like he was on a trampoline. Once I caught my breath from the monster of a sneeze we started to laugh. “Sneeze like that.” After a little bit we calmed down from our laughing fit. “The storm won't hit for a bit so let’s make sure there everything’s off the balcony.”

I picked Akario up, wrapped him in a blanket burrito and set him on the windowsill so he could watch me while I was on the balcony. I opened the door and walked out and started to take a few things in that could be blown away or are a pain to clean. When I walked near the railing, I noticed that there was something under the complex stairs.  _ What the…? _

I looked to the window– where Akario was sitting on it’s sill inside– then back to the stairs. I saw the thing was moving, then what I saw made my heart drop. It was a small teal light, there was a bitty… a Corrupt Nightmare Bitty abandoned under the apartment complex stairs. I bolted inside– scarring Akario– grabbed my shoes, grabbed my purse, told Akario I’d be right back, and made my way downstairs. While I was making my way down the stairs the wind and dust started to pick up.  _ Crap, the storms starting! _

The minute I was at the bottom, I saw that it wasn’t just a Nightmare but a Shattered Dream as well. Mentally cursing the storm I slowly knelt down hoping that they would know I wasn’t going to hurt them. “Hey there, are you two alright?” I asked gently. The Nightmare just glared at me while the Shattered Dream moved closer to it. I gave them a small smile and introduced myself and explained that there was a dust storm coming– I also explained the thunder bit as well which made the Shattered Dream curl closer to the Nightmare. “Can I take you into my apartment until the storm ends?”

The Nightmare looked at the Shattered Dream– who was shaking form either fear or the cold fall wind– then back to me. The bitty held the Shattered Dream close then nodded at me, words couldn’t explain how relieved I was that this Nightmare was willing to let me help. With a small smile I held my bag out to them. The Nightmare looked at the bag then me and gave me a look that read ‘are you an idiot? I’m not going in there’ then used two of their tendrils to hold the Shattered Dream close and the other two to climb onto my shoulder.

When they were settled I made my way to my apartment where Akario was waiting. Once at the door I opened it, only for Akario to appear on my head telling me to never leave like that again. With a smile I walked to the sofa and set the Nightmare and Shattered Dream down, making sure to give them space. “Akario, these two are going to be staying with us till the storm passes.”

I felt Akario nod slightly, I let out a small sigh. I knelt down a little bit away from the Nightmare and Shattered Dream– since I knew that the Nightmare, if they are not related, can be dangerously protective of the Shattered Dream– and started to examine them. They were both underweight, pale, terrified, and seemed to have barely enough magic to stay awake. I couldn’t help but feel pity for them. “ **What are you staring at?** ” Nightmare growled. 

“Sorry if this is rude, but do you have a home?” I asked if they didn’t I would happily take them in if they wanted me to. Nightmare just glared at me, but the Shattered Dream just shook their head. “Feel free to stay as long as you want then.” And they did. 

While the storm was raging outside the four of us watched different movies– Akario loved Kiki’s Delivery Service from Studio Ghibli. In the beginning Nightmare and Shattered Dream sat as far away from us as possible but Shattered Dream seemed to want some physical affection so he slowly crept over until he was sprawled on my stomach. Nightmare soon joined when he realized I wasn’t going to hurt him or Shattered Dream, so he flopped onto my chest and listened to my heartbeat. Akario of course was tucked under my chin happily.

“Hey, Nightmare, Shattered Dream can… can I give you guys names?” They seemed to perk up a little at this, Nightmare glared at me while Shattered Dream looked at me hopefully. “Nightmare how do you like the name Lunar? And Shattered Dream, Shard?”

They pondered over the names for a moment then nodded, I couldn’t contain my smile. Now it was me, Akario, Lunar and Shard… one odd family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter until a dust storm rolled in a few days ago! Thank you whatever weather deity that's out there!   
> Also I wanted to thank Zer0 for giving me some Japanese names that inspired Lunar and Shard's names! The next bitty will be joining in 5 chapters!   
> Also! If you guys have anything you want to see the bitties do please tell me in the comments!   
> I wanted to congratulate Blue_skeleton6289 for being the 100th comment on this story!  
> Thank you all for the love on this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. So from all the bitties and I we wanted to say thanks! (No the stories not over yet!)  
> Last thing! This is the longest chapter yet!


	12. Chapter 11: Sleep? What's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunar wakes up to his human doing something stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day?? Well it's currently 3:48 AM where I live (when posting this) and I wrote this chapter because I couldn't sleep! So uh... yeah. I think I can sleep once I post this... I hope.  
> This chapter was brought to you by... I, the calm Night, not being able to sleep (yes I did the Papyrus thing) and also the song Everything At Once by Lenka on repeat for an hour.

It had been about two days since Lunar and Shard had joined our little family, I was doing some work while my bitty companions slept– Akario was on my head, Lunar and Shard were on my lap– last I checked the time it was three in the morning.  _ Well I’m not gonna get much sleep it looks like… I hope sleep will come soon. _

It took me another two hours to finish up for the night, it was about five in the morning. With a sigh I started on some art I needed to start on for my mom, soon into the project I noticed the sun started to rise.  _ Scratch sleep… pulled yet another all nighter. Sheesh.  _

Around eight in the morning was when Lunar started to wake up, when he saw that I was still doing projects. I guess he didn’t like that I didn’t sleep at all the night before, so what does he do? This bitty goes and acts like a  _ cat _ ! He moves from my lap and onto my work. Anytime I would move it and start working, this wacko freaking used his tendrils to  _ steal my pen _ . I was starting to get a little fed up, with a sigh I looked at Lunar– who only smirked in triumph. “Yes?” I asked.

“ **Did you sleep?** ” Wow he was blunt. I just shook my head and told him I needed to catch up on work, since taking in three bitties I’ve been falling behind– since I was still getting used to the whole dividing my attention thing. Lunar gave me the ‘really?’ look. “I’ll sleep tonight. Unfortunately I’m not like my Dad who can sleep at the drop of a hat.” I sighed and rubbed my eyes, what I wouldn't give to be like him at the moment. 

“ **Go to bed, we don’t need a sick human. Then to have you call another human to watch us while you’re sick.** ” Lunar had a point. Sure not sleeping never made me sick in the past but it did give me ‘ _ off days _ ’ or so my parents and I call them. 

“As much as I’d love to, I can’t sleep with the sun up… well not without a heavy dose of melatonin that is.” I muttered the last part, Lunar of course started to plot out how he was going to make me sleep. As much as I love my bitties, they can freaking terrify me with how devious they are.

Around eleven in the morning I started to fall asleep at my desk while Akario and Shard were waking up. When Akario saw that I was falling asleep at my desk and didn’t go to bed, he started to panic a little– that was until I told him that I lost track of time and that I would be fine with a nap and caffeine.

Shard– being the clever thing he is– picked up that I was telling the truth. My bitties moved me from my desk and onto the bed, where Akario got me some melatonin and water. While Lunar got me, my phone and started to play calming music. Shard curled up on my stomach and started to purr gently.

I smiled as sleep started to take over, these boys… I never knew that with my-good-for-nothing luck that I’d have these amazing bitties looking out for me, especially when I don’t take proper care of myself. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Akario, Lunar, and Shard curling up together on my stomach while purring. I couldn’t have asked for a better lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you all so much for 100+ comments, 80 kudos, 17 bookmarks, and 1844 hits! I honestly can't believe that I could ever reach this much love on a story! I honestly love reading everyone's comments they either make me laugh or warm my heart! Thank you all!


	13. Chapter 12: Songs and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunar, Shard, and Akario listen to their human sing. While she sings old memories enter her mind, not all memories of the past are good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently Summer where I live and in the Summers here it gets far over 100 degrees Fahrenheit, because of that I'm making it Winter in the story!

The winds were getting colder, fall was ending and winter was just around the corner. Where I live it doesn’t snow and the leaves don’t change color, the weather was fit more for spring than winter. Though because of this, it means that I can go out and do what I want without the worry about being snowed in or ice on the roads. So in a way I’m lucky, out of all of my family I have a good cold and heat tolerance– well weather wise that is. It’s the perfect weather to cuddle up in a warm blanket with a warm drink, and that’s exactly what my boys and I are doing.

Lunar and Shard were curled up together in my lap, both were purring contently. Akario was on my shoulder enjoying my almost silent humming. Ever since I was a kid I loved music, though I never sang or played anything in front of people no one ever knew. Recently I started to sing my boys to sleep, they loved the songs I would sing. “Can you sing aloud?” Akario asked in a whisper. I smiled and nodded. I cleared my throat, I knew the perfect song. The holidays were coming up, so why not sing Luna’s Future?

**“I see a cold wind blowing through**

**I see days neither fun nor free**

**I see a future caused by you**

**I see a path not meant to be”**

As my voice enchanted this silent room, everything seemed to glow. Lunar and Shard looked up at me when I lowered my voice to make the esthetic scarier. I hummed the tune in between the verses while I sipped on my hot cocoa.

**“The future should be filled with magic**

**Dreams and wishes brought to life**

**But the days ahead are dark and tragic**

**No time for hope when all is strife”**

I closed my eyes as memories started to appear in my mind, ones of when I was a child and how my brother would wake me up on Christmas morning. Ones that were full of life and magic, but now… that’s not there for me any longer. Though my birthday is close to Christmas I never cared for it.

**“Whatever might have been**

**All the dreams that people share**

**Because of you, Snowfall Frost**

**Now the future is a cold nightmare”**

When I held the last note I felt the tears well up in my eyes, Christmas had always been hard on me. Before any more thoughts could enter my mind I felt my boys all cuddle up to me and start purring, it was calming. That was then, this is now. I have my boys, so hopefully, Christmas will be a little brighter this year.

“ **It sounded like your soul has a sour spot for the holidays… care to explain why?** ” Lunar asked. I just shook my head, no one understood why I didn’t care for the holidays, how could they? It seemed that they picked up that I didn’t want to share, so they contently snuggled with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter of The Bitty Life! The entire time while writing this chapter I couldn't think of a song to sing so I was like why not one from My Little Pony XD  
> This Story updates every three days so stay tuned! There's one more bitty to go!  
> Also sorry if this is an odd chapter, I was putting some of my own feelings into it.


	14. Chapter 13: Sometimes You Just Need To Sleep It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was normal until someone gets hit with nausea.  
> Also someone get's a nickname!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you because of all the love you show it along with Grammarly which saves my butt with spelling errors!

I opened my phone to see some messages from old friends asking if I was in town for the holidays this year. Some years I would go to visit my brother and his family but this year they were coming to stay at my parents’ house. So I sent messages back saying that I would. Shard looked at me in confusion, since I adopted Lunar and Shard, Shard hadn’t really spoken to me. I figure it has to do with self-esteem issues, I heard that most bitties from the rings had them along with health and mental issues. 

Shard and Lunar, when I found them, they had little to no clothing on. Lunar had found some of Akario’s clothing that he didn’t ever wear, Shard on the other hand didn’t want almost any of the cloths Akario had. All he was wearing at the time was shorts and was covering his upper-half with his tendrils. “ **_If you didn’t know it’s rude to stare, even though you are a gem you should be aware of your actions._ ** ” Shard muttered shaking me from my thoughts.

“Sorry Shard, I was just lost in thought. How’re you holding up?” I asked while petting his small skull. A small purr came from him.

“ **_I’m fine, it’s thanks to you and Lunar. So Gem, who were you talking to?_ ** ” He asked. I couldn’t help but blush slightly at the nickname.  _ Why ‘Gem’? _ I wondered but shook it off when my phone vibrated again. This time it was my mom wondering if any of the boys would like to see some of her new designs, I said that she could send some and we would see.

“Just some childhood friends and my mom, nothing too major.” Was all I said before another text came into view. It was from my doctor telling me that they had a new medication for me to try. I bit my lip, did I want to risk it? What if the side effects would leave me incapable of taking care of my boys? Suddenly I felt a cool tendril wrap around my wrist, looking down I saw Shard giving me a worried look. I just pet his head to comfort him, I told my doctor that I would think about it then put my phone away. “I need to talk with my parents… this is going to be interesting.” I muttered putting my head in my hands. “Shard, I need to warn you that my mom had a Dream Bitty named Spark. There’s also an Ink Bitty named Splatter. Please, when you meet them, don’t lash out.”

Shard stared at me for a moment then nodded, a determined gleam in his eye. I muttered out a thank you before I could react, a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I picked Shard up and laid down on my sofa, placing him on my chest. I could see that he was worried, I forgot that he and Lunar hadn’t seen this before. All I could do was give him a weak smile while telling him that Akario knew what to do. Shard nodded them used a shortcut to get Akario. I just closed my eyes hoping to sleep it off.

* * *

**_Shard’s POV_ **

When Shard came back with Akario and Lunar they saw their human sleeping on the sofa, he could hear Akario sigh in relief and Lunar start to ask what was wrong. Akario explained that sometimes their human got nausea attacks so she either had to take a pill for it, sleep it off or just run to the bathroom and get it all out and she’s doing the second option.  _ She’s okay… she’s not going to leave us. _

Shard looked at the other bitties that were talking then back to his human. He used a shortcut to get to his favorite spot, her stomach. He had found a place on her stomach that he could still hear her heart and soul beat while not laying directly above it since that was Lunar’s favorite spot. Curling up Shard sigh with contentment, he fell asleep on top of his human. 

After a bit, he felt Lunar snuggle up next to him along with Akario. He was safe, happy, healthy, and with a group, he called family. Sure he still had his issues but who doesn’t? Everything was calm and well, as he was taken into the wonderful world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this so far! I just wanted to say that I'm already planning my next story for when this one is done! Also that I've been playing Hollow Knight for the past three days, I've already gotten to the Hornet fight! So that might make an appearance in a chapter before you go onto the next chapter I want everyone to guess what Pokemon the next bitty will be named after (Hint: it can Mega Evolve!) whoever gets it right I'll give a shout out in chapter 15! (everyone gets three tries)  
> -Night out!


	15. Chapter 14: Not All Nightmares Are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares can haunt you, some can lead to visions, and others can lead to demons from the past.  
> Enjoy Hollow Knight!

**Sitting on my sofa’s recliner I was staring at a static television screen, it was so bright I almost couldn't see anything else. I turned my head to the right only to see something I wish I hadn’t, a dark shadow loomed over me. All I could see was glowing white eyes boring into my soul, fear shot through me. I couldn’t move, breathe, do** **_anything_ ** **! It reached it’s black shadowy hand out to my face. It’s face moves closer to mine, holding my breath I saw that it leaned down near my ear. “** **_Everyone has demons…_ ** **” it’s gravelly dry voice echoed in my head. Tears welled in my eyes, I’ve seen this before… when I was young. It’s the–**

I shot straight up making my boys– who were sleeping on my stomach– fly across the bed, my heart racing, fear coursing through my veins. Lunar and Shard shared a look and made their way over to my shivering form. Their teal and golden eye-lights glowing in the darkroom, nuzzling their cheeks against my arms, Akario joined them by sitting on my shoulder purring. I soon calmed down enough to realize where I was and that I with my boys in my room. With a sigh, I moved Akario onto my lap and fell back onto my pillow. The three bitties laid back onto my chest, purring soothingly. 

“ **Nightmare?** ” Lunar asked. I just nodded, the dream still fresh on my mind. Lunar just nodded and snuggled closer starting to make his gravelly purr. Shard and Akario moved up to my face and started to nuzzle me. 

“I won’t be able to sleep for a while, how about we play the new game for a bit?” I asked, Lunar looked up at me with a grin, Shard nodded, and Akario made a noise of agreement. I smiled and moved the bitties out of the way then sat up, turning around I picked my boys up and made my way to the living room. I sat them on the sofa and turned everything on, grabbing the switch controller I joined my boys.

The start screen for Hollow Knight turned on, Shard smiled at the startling beginning. Akario settled for flopping onto my stomach content in watching me play. Lunar and Shard leaned against my side just enjoying the beautiful artwork and music. 

I had already met Hornet and won by the time I was tired. Lunar and Shard stayed up with me while Akario fell asleep hours before. I turned the game off– saving my progress of course– and picked up my boys then went to bed. Lunar and Shard whispered about their theories of the game while I started to get everything set up for the remaining hours of the night.

I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, as I lay in bed that night a realization hit me. The next day was my birthday, I had always hated it because I was often alone on it– being three days before Christmas and all. I wondered if it would be different because of my boys… I fell asleep with thoughts swimming around in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare is based on one I had two years ago and I still remember it. I also recently beat Hornet and out of all the characters I know of in the game Hollow Knight my favorite is Grimm! He's so cool! Also, I actually put my birthday in the story. The next bitty comes into the story in the next chapter!


	16. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter today, this is why.

Hello, dear readers of this story, my name is Nighthowler252 or Night for short.

As some of you know I have an illness that has been plaguing me for more than nine months now, it has recently gotten worse and has left me exhausted. I haven't had great sleep this month either, while writing this it's 1 AM where I live. Recently I've spent most of my time drawing and watching Hollow Knight let's plays on YouTube (if interested in the game but don't want to play it I recommend PlayFrames let's play on it.) going back on track. The next chapter is postponed until further notice. I'm sorry for those that were so excited about it. I don't have much energy to do write at the moment, once I do though, expect a chapter (or three) coming your way!

Thank you all again for your love and support on this story of mine. It means so much to me that people like my work. I may start doing Hollow Knight writing once I feel well enough if you wish you can find me on twitter to ask me anything you wish (as long as it's appropriate of course). Be it about stories or just things you'd like me to write!

[My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nighthowler252)

Just a warning I don't get on often so be warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I'm sorry again for the next chapter to be uploaded.

You're writer,

Night


	17. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on posting!

Hello dear readers! My name is Night.

As some of you know I have been ill for the past while, because of my poor health I'll be posting once to twice a month on this story for two reasons. 1: I'm starting to outgrow Undertale (I'll finish this story I promise and I'll still do stories with the bitties) 2: I lose interest once it feels like a chore. Posting every three days had made my chapters harder and harder to write. Now that I have a clear mind and can finally think without feeling ill, I'll start posting again! I have plans for two new stories! One is a Hollow Knight story and the other is with rare bitties like a Strawberry Nightmare and Chocolate Nightmare bitty! (please comment on what bitties you'd like to see me write for, I'll only be choosing three that are not my own)

Thank you for the lovely comments on the last update they made my sick days so much better. Sorry if this update was a little hectic it's almost 2 AM and I have a headache because of my stuffy nose. I hate my health if you couldn't tell.

Thank you for reading, your author,

Nighthowler252


	18. Chapter 15: Red and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays, bitties, brothers, and friends. Crazy day after a tough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter than the Epolouge!

I wake up to the feeling of my bitties poking me in the side and face. I could faintly hear a knock at the door along with my alarm as I slowly became continuous. Cracking an eye open I saw Lunar in the corner, extremely annoyed. Akario and Shard were poking me awake to turn my alarm off and open the door. With a sigh, I rolled out of bed and into a position that resembled a jumping frog, then stood up to my full height and threw on a hoodie. Making my way to the door I grabbed my phone to shut up its alarm. Once at the door I looked out the peephole and saw my older brother.  _ Why’s he here? _ I wondered. Opening my door I greeted my brother.

“You don’t often come here when you visit Mom and Dad unless either to make me an extrovert for a day or just torment me,” I say in that tone younger siblings use when teasing the elder. He just laughed and hugged me with one arm, as the other was holding a crate by its handle. “Now what did you bring? Last time you brought a crate for pets you gave me a feral cat.”

“It wasn’t feral exactly and that was years ago.” My brother and I look almost identical except he's older by fourteen years, being the younger sibling always pisses me off at times because he would annoy the living daylights out of me at times. 

“Still doesn’t change the facts. What did you bring to torture me and my boys?” I asked while putting my hands on my hips. My brother seemed to be taken aback when I mentioned my boys. I facepalmed, of course, I forgot to tell him about the bitties. Just as I was about to clarify I felt a weight in each shoulder and on my head, I knew it was my boys. 

“Oh, so that’s what you meant.” He said while setting the crate down. “Well sorry to change the subject, but I got you a birthday gift.”

This immediately made me suspicious. In my entire life, he had hardly given me anything on my birthday, let alone gone out of his way to visit without his son and daughter to have me babysit while he goes out with the misses and our parents. Lunar and Shard had noticed my shift in moods and started to growl, only to be calmed when I started to pet their heads. My brother doesn’t seem to notice their protective nature. “Let me guess its a pet that you can’t take care of for the time being and want me to get emotionally attached to it then reclaim it.” my words were laced with venom of a thousand cobras.

I could feel Lunar staring at me, none of my boys have seen me like this before. After I started to fall ill, I started to put on a mask. One made of annoyance and venomous words, only my parents and boys have seen how I really am. My brother not realizing I had even said anything just opened the crate and reached in. He pulled out a small bitty– most likely bought from a breeder or a shop– when I saw what type of bitty I couldn’t help but gasp, it was a Cross Bitty. My brother handed the bitty to me, which I cradled to my chest, Lunar wrapped a tendril around its hand and Shard smiled happily, Akario used a shortcut to join the sleeping bitty in my arms.

“You can name him, I’ll let you five bond now, Mom wants you to come by for Christmas.” Was all he said before leaving my apartment when the front door shut the mask shattered and I was now the normal me. Shard nuzzled my neck to help me regain my normal composure. 

“I’m fine, no need to worry.” I sighed and started to feel bile claw its way into my mouth. “Lunar, Akario can you watch over little Lucario for a bit? I need to take care of my illness.”

“ **_What about me, Gem, and who’s Lucario?_ ** ” Shard asked he used the nickname again. I just smiled at him while setting the others on the sofa– on their favorite cuddle pile pillow by the window– then made my way to the kitchen for my meds. 

“I want you with me in case I start to feel horrid again, you have the furthest shortcut and can get to the cupboard, the others, or my phone. As for Lucario, he’s the little Cross bitty.” I said to Shard while getting my medication from the cupboard. “I also wanted to talk with you a little.” 

Shard pondered for a moment then nodded. “ **_Gem, what do you need to talk about?_ ** ” I sighed as I swallowed my medication.

“In a few days we’re going to my parents' place for Christmas, I know I told you before that she has a Dream Bitty but when you meet him, he may latch onto Lunar since his twin was…  _ lost _ before he was found.” I spoke quietly remembering just how close Spark was to become corrupt, but Splatter didn’t have any of it and kept Spark happy. 

“ **_I… it’s fine as long as I can stay by you whenever he’s around,_ ** ” Shard muttered, I smiled at him. Shard didn’t like to show it but he had grown quite attached to me and Akario, whenever Lunar wasn’t around and he wanted to cuddle I was always the one he’d choose. “ **_Let’s see if Lu–_ ** ” Shard was cut off by Lunar walking in holding onto Lucario’s hand.

“ **This is our human and Shard.** ” Lunar said. Lucario looked at us and gave a shy wave, I finally got a good look at his appearance. Lucario was wearing the standard Cross Bitty clothing, he had one red and white eye. The only thing he didn’t have was a locket, so that made me curious. 

“Hi there, Lucario, do you have a Chara?” I asked. Lucario shook his head, so he was one of the few with a red eye and no Chara, good to know. I guess my brother figured I like an oddball– which I do since I’m one as well. Before my thoughts could continue I heard my phone ring, I grabbed it from the counter and saw it was my friend– who I had nicknamed Glowstick– facetiming me. “Hey Glowstick, what’s with the random call?”

“ _ Hey, Stargazer! Kiki, Nova, and I wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday! _ ” on the screen there was a girl with a curly brown afro and two bitties on her shoulders. On her right was an Ink Bitty and on her left was an Outer Bitty, who she had named Kiki and Nova.

“Thanks! It’s great to see you three again! I’ve got some news, I have four bitties!” the rest of the day was spent on the phone with them. After we ended the call all my boys cuddled on my stomach as we watched my favorite movie, The Christmas Dragon. This was my best birthday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 203 comments, 120 kudos, 26 Bookmarks, and 3050 hits! I'm so happy you like this story! I'm doing much better than before! I have chosen the types of bitties for my next Undertale story, Nightmare, and Error! Please comment names for them and what types of Nightmare you'd like to see (aka Strawberry, Chocolate, Sakura, etc.)!


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas morning came faster than ever since I didn’t exactly care for the holiday I suppose it started to feel like an average day for me. Though now I guess I have a reason to be happy, I have my boys that most likely never had a good Christmas before– or in Lunar and Shard’s case never had one in general– so the night before I went out and got a small Christmas tree and set it up while all my boys were asleep. I got them gifts while I was out as well.

I woke up to the feeling of something vibrating on my chest, I opened my eyes only to see Lunar purring while sleeping next to Lucario. It was adorable. I started to do my ‘staying in bed’ routine– in other words reading on my phone till my boys wake up– while I was messing around on my phone I saw an ad for a Christmas light show in town. It was free and I doubt my boys have ever seen the sparking lights that people put up around Christmas time, though I’m not big on the holiday I do love the lights.

Though before the lights my boys needed to get their gifts, from me and my mother. I continued to read and browse on my phone until I felt one of the bitties shuffle closer to me, looking away from my phone I saw it was the youngest of the group, Lucario. He was sitting up on my chest, rubbing his socket. “Good morning, Merry Christmas,” I whispered.

“M-morning… what’s Christmas?” He asked I couldn’t help but smile and told him that I’d tell him when the others woke up. Lucario just nodded and started to wake Lunar and Shard up, once they were awake Shard woke up Akario. Then I proceeded to explain Christmas, once I told them about gifts they were nothing but excited. We all got up and before I knew it all my boys used their shortcuts to the living room, I pulled on a hoodie and soon joined them.

They had already ripped open their gifts and were enjoying them. Lucario got mint M&M’s, Akario got a Fire Stone pin from Pokemon, Shard got a gold coin from my mom's Pirate collection, and Lunar got new books– which I got from the Little Library out front of my parents' place. 

They all enjoyed their gifts. Later that night we all went to the Christmas light show and went to my parents' place. To my surprise Shard and Spark got along quite well after a while.

Best Christmas yet.


	20. Epilogue

I closed the cover to my journal and looked over at my boys– who were asleep. I sat in bed enjoying the warmth they brought in the cold hospital room. Though I was fine with my old illness, I had an entirely new reason to be in the hospital. I looked over to a chair that was in the room where my husband sat. In his arms was our newborn daughter.

I reopened my journal, found the first page, and wrote ‘Welcome to the Bitty Life’. Which was now at the happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! It's my first time writing for the bitties!


End file.
